Missing: A Sequel to 'Her Eyes'
by AvengingAngelofJustice
Summary: Darry finds himself alone again after Cole leaves. How far will he go to get her back? Written because we all know Darry needs someone!
1. Chapter 1

**Missing**

**_Chapter 1_**

_Dear Darrel,_

_I'm writing to you as soon as possible like I promised. Not that there is much to tell. The flight here was long. I slept half the time, which is whyI can't understand why I'm so exhausted. It must be something about flying. _

_My mother looks so different then I remember. It's weird, you know. She's my mom, I'm supposed to know everything about her, but she is such a stranger to me. She keeps talking to me in Vietnamese. I can barely understand a word; I haven't spoken the language since I was a kid. Tom's been translating for me._

_I'm too tired to worry about that now. All I feel like doing is crawling into bed._

_I wish I could call you._

_Love, Cole

* * *

_

"Hey Darry," Two-bit bounded through the door.

Steve was sprawled out on the couch watching television. He glanced up at Two-bit and grinned. Ponyboy had gone to the movies with some pretty middle-class brunette; just another thing that Darrel had to keep an eye on.

"Any news from the other side of town?" Steve asked.

"Yeah," Two-bit sat on the coffee table, "They want a fight, a rumble, this Friday."

"Knives?" Darry questioned, "Chains?"

"Nope, they'll keep it clean," Two-bit replied.

"We'll be there then," Darry said, "Did you talk to Tim?"

"That's where I'm headed next. Curly's out of the cooler, so we'll have a good number."

"We're still short," Darry sighed.

* * *

_Cole,_

_There isn't much new here either. It's been raining for the past couple of days and I haven't been able to work except on my own house. We found a leak in the ceiling above Pony's bed. I woke up in the middle of last night to find him in bed with me, stealing all the blankets. I patched the hole while he was on his date._

_Yeah, that's right. Pony has a girlfriend now. My youngest brother has a girlfriend. It's just so strange to me. I worry about him without my dad here. The girl seems harmless enough, though. _

_Soda arrived in Vietnam last week. We just got a letter from him. He says that he's alright. I hope he is. God, I worry about him everyday. _

_I saw Anne today. You know, your Anne, from the diner. I told her that you'd left. She said that she quit the job at the diner soon after you did. She's pregnant, did you know that? It caught me off guard when she told me, but she's as cheerful as ever._

_I miss you,_

_Darrel

* * *

_

"Cole, there's a letter for you!" Auntie Lynn knocked on her door.

Cole scurried to the door and swung it open, earning a suspicious look from her aunt.

"Thanks, Auntie Lynn," Cole said as she took the letter and made to close the door once again.

Auntie Lynn stopped her, though, by placing her foot in front of the door.

"You're mother wants to see you," She said, "She's up in her room."

"Alright," Cole said, but she couldn't help but be a little disappointed. Just the sight of Darrel's messy scrawl on the envelope made her heart throb in her throat.

* * *

_Dear Darrel,_

_My aunt made me meet this boy tonight and kept chattering until I agreed to go. I assure you I did not do anything scandalous. I went over to his parents' house for dinner with my brother as my chaperone. It was torture._

_I'd kill for a burger right now. Maybe you should just mail me one. Fries, too. Man, I want some fries. My aunt says it's a shame how Americanized I am. She always sighs when she has to translate for me. And she wonders why I don't touch my dinner._

_Ugh, I hate fish. Save me._

_Love, Cole

* * *

_

"How'd it go?" Darry questioned when Pony got home.

"Good, I guess," Pony shrugged and took a Pepsi out of the fridge.

"That's all?"

"Yeah," Pony answered.

"Don't worry so much, Darry," Two-bit said from the couch, "the kid's still in one piece, ain't he?"

Darry nodded reluctantly.

* * *

"Mumma, you wanted to see me?" 

Cole's mother smiled as she entered. She looked up from the book she was reading in bed.

Dark eyes stared into Cole's. Her mother seemed so young, this surprised Cole. She hadn't expected her mother to remain so beautiful. All of the sudden, Cole was ashamed of her own sharp features and her steely eyes. Cole felt overpowered by her mother; outshined.

"Yes, come sit."

Cole obeyed.

"My beautiful Cossette," Her mother's elegant fingers stroked her cheek, "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," Cole said, although she felt strange saying that to someone that she had never really known.

She couldn't even remember actually missing her mother; missing the idea of her mother, maybe. For a minute, she believed that she had never missed anyone before, but then she corrected herself. She missed Darrel.

Her mother said something to her in Vietnamese, but Cole didn't understand so she just shrugged.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled.

Cole's mother smiled.

"That's alright, Cossette," she said, "Do you like that boy, the one that you visited the other night?"

"He's nice, I guess," Cole said off-handedly.

"That's good," her mother responded and something about the way she said this raised Cole's suspicions.

"Why do you ask?" Cole wondered out loud.

"I'll tell you," she said and she leaned closer to Cole like she was about to share a bit of schoolgirl gossip, "His family is very good friends with ours, Cossette, and we have arranged for you two to be married."

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! I'll love you forever (really, I will)!**

**-Avenging Angel**


	2. Chapter 2

**Missing**

_**Chapter 2 **_

Cole was speechless. Her throat swelled.

"W-what?" she stuttered.

"We have been planning it for a great deal of time now and you are getting old. It is time to settle down and have children," her mother explained to her.

The young girl heaved a great sigh.

"May we discuss this later, mother. I am much too tired," she said.

"Yes, of course."

Cole shot out of her mother's room and back into her room.

* * *

_Dear Darry and Pony,_

_This is my last week of work before I get a few days break. I haven't been sent to the front lines yet, so don't worry. _

_I sure miss home. Every morning I wake up to the stew and bread they like to call a meal and I wish for some chocolate cake. That sure sounds good right now. I haven't had much time to write lately. I'm sorry. I think this will be my last letter for a while, too, but don't worry. I'm alright. Tell everyone there I said hi._

_I hope to be home soon. I miss you guys._

_Your brother, Sodapop

* * *

_

"Why didn't you tell me?" Cole hissed.

"What did you want me to say?" Tom answered and he gazed up from his desk.

"I wanted you to tell me that they were arranging my marriage. Ya' know, maybe give me a little clue or something," she whispered.

She didn't want her Auntie Lynn to hear her talking to her brother this way so she tried to keep her voice down.

"And what would you have done if I had told you?" Tom stood up.

"I don't know!" Cole said.

"Yes you do," Tom responded, "you wouldn't have come with me. I know that."

"Is that so wrong?" the girl cried, "I don't even know this guy."

"You don't care about that," Tom said, "You're thinking about your little friend aren't you?"

"His name is Darrel," she said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, Darrel," Tom nodded.

Cole heaved a dry sob at the sound of his name. Tom bounded over to her quickly and placed his hands on each of her shoulders. He rubbed her arms in a comforting matter.

"Cole, there's nothing that can be done. You have to just forget about him, okay?" he said.

"I love him, Tom," she cried, not looking up at him.

Tom gazed down at her and sighed.

"I didn't think you loved anyone, Cole," he said.

She shrugged, "I didn't think I could."

They stood in silence for a moment.

"I want to marry him," She spoke finally; "I want to marry Darrel."

Cole watched her brother's eyes flit around the room as if he was in deep thought. He breathed deeply and then he looked back at her.

"There's a payphone a few blocks north of here. You can take my card and use it. Call him, Cole. But I wouldn't hope for any miracle," he said.

Cole hugged flung her arms around Tom's neck.

* * *

"Pick up. Pick up. Pick up. Please, pick up," Cole muttered as the phone continued to ring. 

"Hello?"

"Darrel!" Cole practically shouted.

"Cole? Where are you?" he asked.

"Vietnam, I'm still in Vietnam," she said quickly, "They're going to make me marry him."

"What? Who?"

"They're going to make me marry that boy, that's why they brought me here. I should have known. Why else would I just 'visit'?" She said.

"Slow down, baby. Wait second," he said.

Cole could tell that he was trying to digest the information that was just given to him.

"Listen," she said, "I don't have much time. I'm on a payphone and my aunt is going to discover me missing soon. I can't take another lecture from her."

"Okay," he said, "What do you need me to do? Do you need money, Cole? I'll do anything."

"I don't know, Darrel," tears were running down her cheeks, the sound of his voice made her homesick for him, "That's the problem. I can't get out of here. They're not letting anyone out; not since the war started."

There was a pause. The only thing that Cole could make out was the sound of his breathing.

"Geez, Cole, what the hell are we going to do?"

"I might be able to catch a plane in a few months, if things start to clear up," she said, "But I'll be married to this guy by then."

Silence.

"Cole, I have an idea, babe. Just sit tight for a few days, okay? Then call me back," he said.

"Okay," Cole said, she was still choked up.

"It's going to be alright," He said, even though she knew that he wasn't so sure himself.

"Okay. I love you, Darrel."

"I love you, too," he said.

She was reluctant to hang up the phone, but she had to get home.

* * *

**A/N: Another shortie by me. I have the next chapter uploaded and I should have it posted within the next few days. I'm looking for some constructive critisism! Thanks to all of my wonderful reviewers!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Missing**

_**Chapter 3 **_

"Could you take any longer?" Tom asked when she got back.

"Sorry," she said, "did they notice?"

"Fortunately, no. They think that you're still in your room," he said.

"Good. Thanks Tom," she hugged him once again.

"Goodnight," Tom said.

"Goodnight."

* * *

_Dear Soda,_

_I need your help…

* * *

_

There was no answer. For three weeks there was no response from Soda. Darrel would even come home early on some days to check the mail. She cried to him when he told her that he had failed. All of his hopes sunk. It was over, she had a month until her wedding day and there was nothing he could do to stop it. 

Darrel waited for Pony to get home as he always did when he was on a date. He know that he worried too much, but that couldn't be helped.

"Hey Darry," Pony said, but only the sound of the door slamming pulled him from his thoughts.

"Geez, Pony, you're late. You said that you'd be home by ten," he said, but he wasn't angry.

"Sorry," Pony shrugged.

"Did everything go alright?" Darry asked.

"Yeah."

"Nothing new?" Darry prodded.

Pony just shrugged, "No, but I'm going out again on Tuesday.

"Tuesday? That's a school night," Darry stood and followed Pony into the kitchen.

Pony filled a glass with water and took a sip before he answered.

"So," he said, "I'll be home early."

"I don't think you should go," Darry decided, "You're grades have been dropping lately. You can go out next weekend."

"What? I got one lousy grade in science," Pony protested, "That's all! Besides, you had a few late nights with Cole!"

"That's different, Pony!" Darry said loudly.

"How?" Pony stared at him.

Darry sighed, not having the heart to argue any further, not after Cole was brought up.

"Fine. Be home by nine-thirty," he said.

Darry left his little brother standing alone in the kitchen and went to wash his face quickly. He changed in his room, but before he could crawl into bed Pony appeared in his doorway.

"Listen, Darry," he said softly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought her up. I just forgot."

"It's alright," Darry said, "Don't worry about it."

Pony disappeared. Darry cut off the light and fell asleep quickly.

* * *

"Hello," A voice rang through the foyer and reached the ears of Cole, who sat in her room, "Is this the home of Cossette Peters?" 

"It is late and Cossette will not be seeing visitors at this time," her stern mother's voice could be heard.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, It's just-,"

That was about the point when Cole recognized the man's voice. Something in her chest tightened and she jumped up to wrap her robe around her and bounded to the front door.

"Soda!" She nearly yelled as her mother was shutting the door. Her mother froze in surprise and the soldier's head popped back into view.

Her mother sighed as Cole threw her arms around the man's neck.

"It's so good to see you," Cole said into his army jacket.

"I've looked everywhere for you," Soda grinned.

"Why?" Cole asked.

"I heard that you needed some help," Soda winked at her.

Cole smiled.

"Mumma, may a talk with my friend Sodapop in the sitting room for a moment?"

Her mother's face was hard and her eyes wide. Cole knew that her mother was angry as soon as the strained silence fell over the house.

"You may not!" she finally said, "It's late and I will not approve of visitors."

Cole bowed her head.

"Say goodnight, Cossette," her mother spoke again.

The girl did as she was told and hugged Sodapop goodbye.

"I have a note," Soda said when she pulled away, removing a slightly tattered envelope from his pocket. Cole wanted to take a picture of him right then; a clean-cut, handsome man so different from the boy she had met over a year before.

"You may give it to her," Cole's mother said.

He smiled at her as he slipped the paper into her hand and turned on his heel and left with nothing more than a "thank-you, ma'am".

"What are you trying to do?" her mother questioned harshly after the door had clicked shut, "You are going to be the death of this family. You are to be married in two weeks and all you can do is go off and whore yourself with some desperate soldier?"

Cole didn't answer. Her mother's piercing grip on her arm kept her silent as she tried to wriggle away.

"If I had any sense I'd let Auntie Lynn wash your mouth out!"

Her mother seemed frustrated when Cole didn't respond, but she let her go.

"Go. Go to bed. Get out of my sight," she said.

Cole did as she was told gladly and locked herself back in her room. She ripped open the envelope quickly, hoping for some news from Darrel. Her heart fell as a thin slip of paper fell out.

_The Main Bridge, 1 A.M._

Her chest lifted; he was getting her out.

* * *

**A/N: Now it's constructive critisism time people! Thanks to all of my reviewers, especially ****_Hawaiichick _for her advice.(You too, _Amber_, but you're always a great reviewer!) **

**-Avenging Angel**


	4. Chapter 4

**Missing**

_Chapter 4_

_Dear Darrel,_

_Don't worry, but I won't be able to write for a while. Everything's okay, I'm just going away for a couple of weeks. Don't respond to this letter. I'll let you know when I get back._

_I love you,_

_Cole

* * *

_

Everything she needed was packed in a bag that was slung over her shoulder as she ran down the sidewalks, earning a few strange looks from late-night travelers. When she reached their meeting place, he was already there, waiting for her.

"Thank you," she said as she embraced him, "Thank you so much."

"Come on," he said, taking her hand, "Hurry or we'll miss the truck."

"Truck?" Cole raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," he took her bag from her, "come on, don't worry."

Cole ran behind and let Soda lead her through back alleyways. The night air froze her bare arms and she wondered why she didn't bring a coat.

"Hurry!" Soda turned around, but he was in much better shape then she was and she struggled to keep up.

Why was she doing this? She could be home in her warm bed. Her family would definitely disown her when they found her missing. When could she finally stop running?

They had to run for a little under an hour to reach their destination. Cole's legs and back were aching terribly, but she couldn't help but also feel a rush of adrenaline come over her. Every step she took brought her closer to home.

"Listen," Soda said breathlessly when they stopped at a make-shift base at the edge of the city, "Get on the truck. It will take you to a landing sight. A good buddy of mine is going to get you back on a flight to the states with a few injured soldiers."

"You're not coming, too?" she asked.

"I can't," he said.

And all of the sudden, Cole was unsure. Soda took her shoulders and forced her to meet his eyes.

"You trust me, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Tell Darrel and Pony I miss them," he requested.

She hugged him and kissed his cheek one last time.

"Good luck, Cole," he said.

"Who needs luck when I have the Curtis boys to take care of me?" She smiled.

He grinned.

"Take care of her, Chris," he added to one of his buddies.

Chris picked up her bag and loaded it in the covered truck bed.

"You're gonna have to stay back here," he indicated to the back of the truck, "We're risking our necks hiding a stowaway. Keep quiet and throw the tarp over ya' when we stop."

So, Cole had to sit in the back with her luggage and the soldier's equipment. She didn't mind though. Soda waved as the truck pulled away. Cole watched him until they turned the corner and he was out of her sight.

* * *

Darrel frowned as he read the note in his hand. 

"She's being all cryptic again," he sighed.

"Who? Cole?" Pony said from his room.

Darrel was startled; he hadn't realized that his brother was listening.

"Yeah, she says not to write her back," he said.

"What do you mean?" Pony asked, walking into the living room.

"She's going away for a while. I don't know where," he said, "Geez, I wish I knew."

"Don't worry, Darry. You always worry about too much," Pony said, "You should go to the movies with me and Two-bit tonight."

"Since when did you become the legal guardian of this family, Ponyboy Curtis?" Darry questioned, but he wasn't angry.

Why did it seem that the roles had been reversed?

* * *

Cole was exhausted, but she couldn't sleep. There was a sharp pain in her back from her cramped ride in the back of the army truck. It had taken them three hours to reach the landing sight from where Soda had dropped her off. The plane landed in South Carolina late into the next night. Everyone was real nice to her to, which surprised her. All she had to do was show them her passport and she was in. 

But Cole had quite enough of travel for the rest of her life. She just wanted to get home. Not Vietnam home. Tulsa home. Darrel home.

* * *

"Hey, Two-bit," She smiled.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Cole-y," He grinned, "I thought you were-,"

"I know. Me, too," she said, "but I'm back."

And to Cole's surprise, Two-bit did the strangest thing; he stepped down out of the doorway and pulled her into a hug, right there on the front stoop.

"Thank God you're back," he said, "Now, maybe Darry will get off all of our backs."

Cole laughed and allowed herself to be led inside by him. She peered anxiously around as she stepped into the living room.

"He ain't here, Cole. He's working today. He said that his co-worker called in sick today or something."

Her heart fell.

"Where's he working?" She asked quickly.

"The address should be on the counter," he said, "I would drive you but my car broke down last night."

"That's alright. I head into town and take the bus," she said.

"Hey," he said as she was heading out the door, "You sticking around this time?"

"I hope so," she admitted.

* * *

It was a little past noon when she finally reached the street where Darrel was working. Her heart was racing and she picked up speed. 

_213. Where the hell is house 213?_

Then his truck came into view, parked in front of a white fence clearly marked 213. And there he was sitting on the front step and taking a sip from his water jug. He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand. It was hot; she was sweating underneath her t-shirt.

Cole froze.

"Darrel," she tried to call out, but it came out as nothing more then a miniscule sound in the back of her throat.

* * *

**I'm sorry that this has taken so long! Thank you so much for sticking with me!**

**-Avenging Angel**


	5. Chapter 5

**Missing**

_Chapter 5_

"Darrel," she tried to call out, but it came out as nothing more then a miniscule sound in the back of her throat.

"Darrel!" she shouted and this time it rang through the air clearly.

He glanced up immediately. For a moment, he gazed around until his eyes finally met hers. His lips turned into a smile for a minute before it flickered and died. He didn't believe what he was seeing.

"Darrel," she whispered to herself before she took off in a run towards him. She flung her arms around his neck.

"Cole," he said breathlessly, "God, Cole, you're really here."

She pulled away from him, her vision clouded by tears. All she could do was nod.

"Don't kiss me," he said, laughing lightly, "I'm gross."

"I don't mind," she smiled and she brushed her lips against his.

"Wait, aren't you supposed to be married," he stopped her.

Cole smiled, "I'm supposed to be."

"Why-? How did you-?" he stuttered.

"I left, ran away, I guess. It was Soda, he got me out," she said.

His eyebrows furrowed.

"Soda? Soda got you-, but what about your parents, Cole? What did your mother say when you told her?" he asked.

"I told you. I ran away. I didn't tell them," she said.

He didn't press any further. He didn't want to upset her.

"Hey, Darrel, you gonna get back to work or what?" his boss called from the roof above them.

"Yeah, I'll be up in a second!" Darry called and he looked back at Cole, tucking a strand of her hair behind her hair.

"I'll be home in a while," he said finally.

He kissed her lips softly and pulled away. When he moved to move away reluctantly, she grabbed his arm. He looked at her, deep eyes meeting icy blue. Once again she pressed her lips to his, wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer. He placed his hand on her back to press their bodies together, deepening the kiss.

"Darrel!" his boss called again.

Darry pulled away from Cole, out of breath.

"We can't do this here," he rested his forehead against hers, "I've got to go, babe."

She groaned, "Alright, come home soon."

"I will as soon as I can," he said, "I'll see you later."

"Okay," she pulled away.

"I love you," he said.

"You too, Darrel," she answered.

He watched her make her way to the bus stop from the roof until his boss hollered at him again.

* * *

"Hey kid, wanna beer?" Two-bit called from the kitchen. 

"Sure," Cole said from the couch.

"What about you, Pon?" he asked.

"No, that's alright," he said.

Two-bit came back with a beer for her and sat in front of the television. They were all silent, mesmerized by the scene in front of them; late afternoon cartoons.

"Man, I'm tired," Cole said, taking a sip from the bottle.

"You're falling asleep," Pony laughed.

"I can't help it," Cole said, "It's five in the morning for me. I should have been asleep hours ago."

There was quiet again as Cole yawned.

"Damn time zones," she muttered and she rested her head against the armrest.

In her mentally exhausted state, Cole began to see things that she hadn't noticed before. The wallpaper was peeling from the corners of walls and around one of the electrical outlets. Well, it should have been an outlet, but all there was only a few wires sticking out of a hole in the wall. Man, Darrel was _poor_. She'd never noticed before. She tried to keep herself awake for as long as possible gazing around at these tiny details, but it was no use.

* * *

When she woke up next her stomach rumbled wildly at the smell of dinner. She opened her eyes and there were two of the Curtis brothers sitting at the kitchen table. Darrel's back was towards her, so he did not notice when she stood up. 

She put her finger to her lips to silence Pony when she crept up behind Darrel and he smiled slightly. Darrel did not notice this. He was too engaged in his lecture about Pony's grades or something like that.

Cole reached over Darrel's shoulder and nabbed a fry from his plate.

"You're up," he turned around to look at her.

"And starving," she added, "Geez, I forgot what a miracle a French fry is."

"I made you a burger too, if you want it," he said.

He must have seen the way her eyes lit up because he laughed.

"Don't laugh at me," she nudged his shoulder, "Do you know how long it's been since I've had real food?"

"What, do they not eat in Vietnam?" He replied as he stood up from the table and went into the kitchen to fix her a plate of food.

Meanwhile, Cole took his place and helped herself to his own half-eaten burger.

"So, what are you going to do now?" Pony asked.

Cole shrugged, "Get a job, I guess. Make some cash."

Pony nodded.

"Actually, I really haven't thought about it until now," she said, in between bites of her meal.

"Goodness knows who will hire me."

"You just can't wait a minute can you?" Darrel questioned as he examined his almost completely bare plate.

"Take half of mine and we'll call it even," she said.

"Hey, can I skip dish-duty tonight Dar?" Pony asked, "Mary is waiting for me."

"Alright," Darry said, "Just don't be back late."

"Yeah, I won't be," Pony placed his dish in the sink and headed out the door, "See ya' later."

Darrel sat down across from Cole.

"So," she said, slowly.

"So," he responded, "Why don't you go and get some sleep."

"Do I look that beat?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, "You can take my room."

"Alright."

* * *

Cole didn't wake up until noon the next day. Darrel had already gone to work and she was disappointed; couldn't he have just called in sick for one day? But she knew that it wasn't and option. 

"Pony, are you home?" She called, but there was no answer.

He must've gone out with Mary for the day. Cole was alone.

She was just getting out of the shower when she heard the phone ringing. She wasn't sure if she should pick it up; it wasn't her phone to answer. Eventually, she decided to just see who it was, so she stepped into the living room with a towel wrapped tightly around her.

"Hello?" she said.

"Hey, you're up," said a cheerful voice from the other end.

"Yeah, Dar, I'm up," she responded.

"I'm surprised. I thought that you would be dead until dinner," he laughed.

"You should've woken me up when you left," she said.

"I was afraid that you'd try to kill me or something," he admitted.

"I wouldn't have," she lied, "Will you come home early?"

"I can't. We've got to finish this job today," Darrel stated.

She groaned, "Alright. I've got to go get some shopping done anyway. Ya' know, actually get something to wear."

"Well, well, well," A voice spoke from behind Cole, causing her to jump.

"Geez, Two-bit!" Cole exclaimed, "What are you trying to do?"

Two-bit snatched the phone from Cole's hands quickly.

"Hey Darrel," he said loudly, "Your girlfriend's naked!"

"Give me that back, Two-bit," she lurched out to grab the phone back while still gripping the towel to keep it in place.

The boy just laughed and tossed it back to her. He went into the kitchen to raid the refrigerator.

"I am not naked," she said, "I have a towel."

"I don't even want to know what is going on over there," Darry said.

"Nothing is going on over here," she responded.

"Yes there is!" Two-bit yelled from the kitchen.

"Shut up!" Cole yelled back and then she spoke into the receiver, "I'm gonna go put some clothes on okay?"

"Good, I'll talk to ya' later," He laughed and hung up the phone.

* * *

**Sorry about the loooong wait! I love feedback. Review please!**

**-Avenging Angel**


End file.
